Cuando no tienes a donde ir
by Vanessa Li Potter
Summary: Editada y terminada. Syaoran se encuentra con una joven que lo hará preguntarse el significado de su vida y a seguir adelante, al mismo tiempo que recuerdos del pasado lo invaden. Pasen y lean onegai!


Cuando no tienes a donde ir, ¿a dónde te diriges?

Cuando no tienes que buscar, ¿por qué sigues tratando de encontrarlo?

¿Cuál es el motivo de tu vida? ¿Cuál es el propósito por el cual existes? ¿Por qué vives?

No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero esas son las preguntas que me interesan resolver porque sin esas dudas, entonces sólo soy un cuerpo sin sueños y motivaciones.

Ésta es la lección más valiosa de mi vida, la lección que me hizo darme cuenta que era un pobre inepto que no valía nada, la lección que me fue impartida por ella… si, ella.

Que patético que me tuve que haber enamorado de ella para poder prestarle atención, que patético que no tuviera alma hasta que me enamoré de ella, pero es que esa es la verdad, soy patético.

El día que la vi por primera vez ni siquiera le presté atención, era una chica cualquiera de mi escuela, una chica más que ni siquiera estaba en mi salón, es más, ni siquiera me llamó la atención.

Cuando la vi no sentí nada, después de todo era alguien sin emociones, pero el destino se encargó de que la conociera, y así fue como comenzó el juego.

El día había transcurrido con toda la normalidad que te puede ofrecer una escuela igual a las demás, en un rincón se encontraba la típica pareja discutiendo, en otro el alumno tratando de ganarse al profesor, en otra la persona matada, pero en ese rincón no había nadie… sólo ella.

¿Creen que al verla sola me le acerqué? Pues no, la ignoré como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, pero como ya dije antes, el destino se iba a encargar de que la conociera. Justo al pasar a su lado mi mochila se desgarró y todas mis cosas se esparcieron, cosa curiosa porque mi mochila la compré la semana pasada.

Comencé a recoger mis útiles, esperando que ella tuviera la decencia de agacharse y ayudarme, pero no lo hizo, simplemente se quedó ahí, sentada, observando el cielo.

"Muchas gracias" le dije en un tono sarcástico cuando hube terminado

"Por nada" me respondió sin más, sin siquiera mostrar una nota de arrepentimiento

"¿Sabes? Jamás pensé encontrar a una persona tan egoísta en mi vida" mi voz se había elevado un poco, pero ni siquiera así me volteó a ver

"¿Por qué ayudar a una persona que es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo por sí misma?"

"Porque es un gesto de amabilidad"

"¿Por qué ser amable si no te conozco?"

"Porque eso demuestra tu forma de ser"

"¿Para qué quiero mostrar mi forma de ser? No tengo necesidad de que nadie me critique"

"Si eso es lo que tu crees no me importa, no tengo porque seguirte escuchando, así como tu no tienes porque seguir hablándome, y así no te seguiré 'criticando'" comencé a caminar, pero me detuve al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro

"Olvidaste esto" dijo mostrándome un bolígrafo, el cual al reconocerlo abrí los ojos de la sorpresa

"Muchas gracias" dije "hubiera sido terrible si lo hubiera perdido" hice una leve reverencia y comencé a alejarme nuevamente, pero ella me detuvo una vez más

"Veo que te es valioso, me alegro de haberlo visto" su cambio de actitud me sorprendió rotundamente, y creo que ella lo notó "Tus respuestas fueron…"

"Lo siento mucho" la interrumpí "tengo que irme, adiós" me fui sin darle tiempo a terminar, no podía permitirme relacionarme con alguien, con nadie

Al llegar a mi casa ignoré a todos y me dirigí inmediatamente a mi habitación, en la cual lo único que hice fue observar el techo recostado en mi cama, nadie me habló, y aunque lo hubieran hecho no les hubiera escuchado.

Al llegar al día siguiente a la escuela la vi en el mismo lugar, pero nuevamente no le presté atención.

Entré al edificio principal y me dirigí inmediatamente a mi aula, pero mi sorpresa fue muy grande cuando la vi de pie afuera de mi salón

"¿Quién eres?"

"No te interesa" le contesté tratando de entrar en mi salón, pero no me dejó

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"

"No te lo estoy preguntando porque me interese saberlo, simplemente quiero saber si tu lo sabes"

"¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Soy Li Syaoran"

"¿Quién eres?"

"¡Ya te dije quien soy! ¿Qué más esperas?"

"La respuesta a mi pregunta"

"Soy Li Syaoran, un ser humano de 17 años, estoy en el salón número tres"

"¿Quién eres?" fue en ese momento que comprendí la pregunta y mis ojos lo demostraron, puso su mano sobre mi mejilla y me sonrió "Cuando encuentres la respuesta búscame por favor, estaré esperando con ansiedad"

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Por qué quieres que yo lo sepa?"

"Quiero conocer a esa persona que sería tan noble como para ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesita, pero tan despreciable como para darte la espalda e irse sin prestarte atención, y estoy segura de que tu también quieres saber la respuesta" sin retirar su mano me dio delicado beso en mi otra mejilla y después se fue

¿Quién soy? ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién soy? La pregunta se repitió cientos de veces en mi cabeza, pero no podía encontrar una respuesta concreta. Al salir de la escuela la vi en el mismo lugar, pero no me dirigí a ella.

Llegué a un parque que estaba en una dirección opuesta a mi casa, y me subí a un árbol, incluso ahora no sé porque lo hice, simplemente me subí.

Las horas pasaron, pero yo aún no daba con la respuesta. Traté de distraerme un poco con la tarea, pero creo que eso fue aún peor. Me di cuenta que había oscurecido, así que me dirigí a mi casa.

Al entrar sentí las miradas de todos, pero no los volteé a ver, seguí mi camino, pero una vez más ese día alguien me detuvo.

"¿Dónde estuviste?"

"No te interesa"

"Veo que no has aprendido nada del pasado, sabes que si…"

"Lo sé" me dirigí a mi habitación, y justo en medio de la cama había una nota, escrita por la persona a la que más despreciaba.

_Mí querido Syaoran:_

_Noté que llegaste muy tarde a casa hoy, espero que sepas muy bien las consecuencias de tus actos, te estaré vigilando._

_Con todo mi amor, _

_Meiling_

Estrujé la carta con toda mi fuerza mientras me dirigía a la ventana dispuesto a arrojarla lo más lejos que pudiera, pero me distraje al captar una terrible escena.

En el suelo del jardín se encontraba un pájaro, y por lo que podía vislumbrar estaba muerto, pero eso no fue lo que me hizo olvidar mi enojo, lo que lo hizo fue el ver a un pequeño pajarito durmiendo en su nido.

Me trepé a la ventana y con un poco de trabajo logré alcanzar el árbol, con mucho cuidado tomé al pajarito en mis manos y lo llevé dentro de la habitación.

No sabía como había muerto la madre del polluelo, pero estaba decidido a criar a esa pobre criatura hasta que pudiera valerse por sí misma, era lo menos que podía.

Lo primero que hice al levantarme el día siguiente fue observar el estado de mi nueva responsabilidad, y me alegré mucho al notar que estaba bien, fue ahí cuando la respuesta vino a mi mente.

"Soy una persona que se preocupa por todo aquél que me necesite"

"Divertida respuesta" me dijo "Pero ese no es tu yo completo"

"He perdido el sentido de quien soy o de que debo hacer" dije sentándome a su lado

"¿Deber? En éste mundo nadie 'debe' de hacer nada, uno sólo hace lo que quiere hacer, aunque estemos predestinados a ello" la observé sin comprender, pero ella sólo me sonrió

"Bien Syaoran, te ayudaré, después de todo, yo también soy una persona que está dispuesta a hacer hasta lo imposible por alguien que me necesite"

"No te necesito"

"Claro que sí, si no te interesara mi ayuda no hubieras respondido mi pregunta" nuevamente esa sonrisa

"No quiero que me ayudes"

"Si quieres, pero no quieres que me involucre contigo"

"Eso…"

"Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en todo, a ayudarte a que te des cuenta de las maravillas a tu alrededor, y más importante, a que te des cuenta que no eres un simple cuerpo en movimiento"

"No quiero…" puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios y se acercó a mi hasta pegar su frente con la mía

"Y sí quiero" me dijo simplemente y comenzó a caminar

"Espera" dije yo esta vez corriendo hacia ella y poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro

"Mi nombre es Sakura" dijo haciendo una reverencia "Y no te molestes en buscarme, yo te encontraré a ti cuando sea hora de tu clase, o cuando me necesites" nuevamente me dio un beso en la mejilla, pero ésta vez fue sorpresivamente más cerca de los labios "Cuídate, y no te preocupes, ya te lo dije, llegaré a ti cada vez que me necesites" y se alejó nuevamente, y por mucho que traté de seguirla con la mirada no pude

"Veo que en verdad quieres sufrir amor" al escuchar esa voz mi corazón se estremeció "Silencio, si, eso es todo lo que dices siempre…"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Te dije que te iba a estar vigilando, y que mejor forma que ésta" dio unas cuantas vueltas enfrente de mi y fue cuando lo noté, estaba usando el uniforme del colegio

"No…"

"¡Claro que si! Además de que estoy en tu misma clase" comencé a caminar lo más rápido que pude, sentía como mi mundo comenzaba a desaparecer nuevamente.

¿Quién soy? Vino la pregunta a mi mente una vez más

¿Por qué soy quien soy?

Y justo al entrar al salón vi a la persona que estaba dispuesta a ayudarme, vi a la persona que estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse, vi nuevamente mi vida desvanecerse…

Cuando no tienes a donde ir, ¿a dónde te diriges?

Cuando no tienes que buscar, ¿por qué sigues tratando de encontrarlo?

¿Cuál es el motivo de tu vida? ¿Cuál es el propósito por el cual existes? ¿Por qué vives?

Al despertar noté un brillo extraño a mi alrededor, para después notar que estaba en la enfermería de mi colegio.

"¡Que bueno que despertaste mi querido Xiao!" le lancé una mirada molesta y me incorporé, tratando de averiguar de donde venía esa luz que había visto antes de despertarme por completo "A todos nos sorprendió tu repentino desmayo, tu madre ya ha sido informada, lo que te pasó fue que…"

"No me interesa" me pus en pie y seguí observando a mi alrededor hasta que la enfermera se acercó

"Me alegro de que ya éste bien, afortunadamente no pasó a mayores, si gusta puede retirarse y regresar a sus clases normales, no le veo ningún inconveniente"

"Muchas gracias" dije y salí del lugar, pero no me dirigí a mi salón, sino que salí de la escuela

"¿A dónde vas Syaoran?"

"Eso es algo que no te importa Meiling" dije dándole la vuelta, para descubrir que no le estaba hablando a la persona que creía que era

"Que bueno que dijiste otro nombre y no el mío, de otra forma de hubiera golpeado"

"¿Por qué no estás en clase?"

"Porque no me apetecía estarlo, ¿tiene algún problema el que haya decidido no asistir?"

"En parte, pero eso ya es tu problema"

"Veo que está un poco molesto, y asumo que la razón de todo eso es Meiling Li, la chica nueva, y según sus palabras, tu prometida"

"No es mi prometida" respondí molesto

"Yo dije que según sus palabras, si en verdad fuera cierto no estarías tan molesto al escuchar su nombre"

"Ella no es mi prometida" susurré sentándome sobre el pasto, lo cual ella hizo después

"¿En dónde estás?"

"¿Perdón?"

"¿En dónde estás?" me repitió mientras su mirada se encontraba con la mía

"Pues en el jardín de la escuela por supuesto"

"¿En dónde estás?"

"¿Así qué es otra de tus raras preguntas?"

"No son raras, sólo quiero que me respondas correctamente, no tontamente" la observé un momento y después bajé la mirada, otra vez no sabia que responder "Xiao…" me susurró, pero no sonó como el molesto tono que suele usar Meiling, era diferente "Trata de encontrar esa respuesta, cuando lo hagas podremos comenzar con nuestras clases, quiero ayudarte, y se que tu quieres ser ayudado"

"No sé de que hablas"

"Regresa a casa antes de que te resfríes" levanté la cabeza y ella simplemente me sonrió "Anda" me dio el ya típico beso en la mejilla, y no sé porque, pero mi mano tomó la suya

"Espera…" ella levantó su mano (la que yo tenía sostenida) y la dirigió a sus labios, mi mano se estremeció ante el roce y ella logró soltarse, caminó a el interior de la escuela y ya no la vi

Justo en ese momento la lluvia comenzó a caer, y siguiendo su consejo salí corriendo a mi casa, entré precipitadamente y nuevamente me dirigí a mi habitación. Al instante mi ropa se vio dispersa por toda la habitación, pero la recogí después de haberme puesto algo más cómodo, mientras me recostaba a reflexionar.

¿En dónde estoy?

¿Recostado en mi cama?

¿En mi habitación?

¿En la mansión de la familia Li?

¿En la colonia más imponente de la ciudad?

"Te vi" dijo Meiling ingresando a la habitación

"Sal de aquí"

"Te vi con esa muchacha, quiero que dejes de verla"

"Sal de mi habitación"

"¿No querrás que pase lo mismo, o si?"

"¡Lárgate!" la empujé fuera y azoté la puerta, sentía como si quisiera romper algo, pero no pude hacerlo, no pude destrozar mi habitación como lo hice muchas veces antes.

Sakura… eres una tonta, por tener esa tonta idea de 'ayudarme' está poniéndote en peligro, no te das cuenta de lo terrible que pueden ser las cosas.

No entiendo porque te empeñas tanto en ayudarme, yo no merezco eso, no merezco que trates de hacerme sentir mejor, así como ella no merecía que le hicieran eso por mi culpa.

Me sentí vulnerable cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar mi rostro, otra vez volvía a pensar en eso, pensé que podría superarlo, pero me doy cuenta de que es algo imposible, es algo que me ha marcado para toda la eternidad.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó desde que comencé a llorar, pero noté que había oscurecido cuando abrí los ojos. Me puse de pie y escuché varios golpes en la puerta, eso es lo que me había despertado en un principio.

No abrí la puerta, dejé que los golpes siguieran retumbando, pero después de un tiempo finalmente se detuvieron.

Me recosté nuevamente en la cama, pero nada llegaba a mi mente, nada que pudiera ayudar a solucionar esa incógnita que Sakura me había impuesto.

Nuevos golpes, pero esta vez no venían de la puerta. Me acerqué a la ventana y me sorprendí al ver a Sakura en el árbol, sonriéndome como hasta el momento no lo había hecho, me quité de la ventana y la ayudé a entrar.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Estuve tocando a tu puerta hace un rato pero no respondiste, tuve que subir a ese árbol" se acercó a mi escritorio donde vio la pequeña caja donde estaba durmiendo el pequeño pájaro de hace dos días.

"Eso no responde mi pregunta"

"Es muy lindo, ¿cómo se llama?"

"Aún no le he puesto nombre, pero eso no importa, responde por favor"

"Claro que si importa, el ponerle nombre a algo indica el cariño que le albergas, no importa las circunstancias, el ponerle nombre es darle un pedazo de tu alma"

"No sé si es hembra o macho"

"Es hembra" respondió ella simplemente, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Simplemente lo sé" respondió sonriendo nuevamente

"Entonces… me gustaría que se llame Ying Fa" me sorprendí a mí mismo sonriendo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo

"Que curioso, ¿sabías que Ying Fa es mi nombre en chino?" la volteé a ver sorprendido "Si, Ying Fa es Sakura" no supe que decir en ese momento, mi mente se bloqueó "Perdón por haber venido tan de golpe, pero te dije que llegaría a ti cada vez que me necesitaras"

"¿Qué eres?"

"¿Nani?"

"¿Qué eres? ¿Cómo supiste que te necesitaba?"

"Simplemente lo supe"

"¿Así como supiste que el pájaro era hembra?"

"Exacto"

"¿Por qué viniste?"

"Porque creo que ya tienes tu respuesta" no comprendí sus palabras hasta que recordé la pregunta que me había hecho, pero no era cierto, aún no tenía una respuesta "¿Dónde estás?"

"No lo sé, no puedo encontrar una respuesta"

"¿Por qué no lo puedes encontrar?"

"Porque no dejo de pensar en… otras cosas"

"¿Y por qué no dejas de pensar en otras cosas?"

"Porque todo me lo recuerda, todo me hace pensar en eso"

"¿Y por qué todo te hace pensar en eso?"

"No lo sé… es simplemente lo que siento"

"¿Y por qué sientes eso?"

"No lo sé, no sé porque siento esto, me gustaría olvidarlo"

"¿Estás en un punto en el que quieres dejar todo atrás?"

"No dejar todo atrás, pero hacer que ya no me afecte tanto"

"¿Recordarlo como algo muy hermoso, pero nada más?" asentí en silencio y sentí como me sonreía, y fue cuando noté la respuesta "Esa es tu respuesta"

"Estoy en un punto de reconocimiento, pero también de recordar muchas cosas, también estoy molesto, tanto conmigo como con mi familia"

"Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta" se acercó a la puerta y la abrió "Me tengo que ir"

"Espera, no salgas…"

"No te preocupes, te aseguro que nadie sabrá que vine aquí"

"Muchas gracias"

"¿Sabes? Esa sonrisa te sienta muy bien…" se me acercó a darme el beso en la mejilla, pero no lo hizo, simplemente colocó sus dedos sobre mis labios y susurró algo, que ni siquiera por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos pude escuchar

Salió de la habitación, mientras que yo me recostaba nuevamente… algo tenía ella que me estaba obligando a prestarle atención, o sería sólo el hecho de que…

Cuando no tienes a donde ir, ¿a dónde te diriges?

Cuando no tienes que buscar, ¿por qué sigues tratando de encontrarlo?

Cuando no sabes que buscar, ¿cómo lo encuentras?

"Bueno días hijo" me volteé rápidamente y la observé con desprecio, después de una buena noche tenía que venir ella a arruinarme lo poco que llevaba el día

"¿Cómo te va en la escuela?"

"No creo que te interese mucho"

"Claro que me interesa, ¿cómo no me van a interesar los estudios de mi hijo?"

"Pues si tanto quieres saberlo, me va bien" y me di la vuelta, para proseguir con mi salida de la casa

"Meiling me ha estado comentado unas cosas algo… inusuales en ti"

"No me importa lo que te haya dicho ella sobre mi"

"Ni siquiera si tienen que ver con una joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes" me miró sonriente, como si estuviera celebrando su triunfo

"Pues, creo que te refieres a la jefa de grupo, ¿Sasuka? ¿Satura? No lo recuerdo muy bien" respondí con una mirada llena de odio, la cual ella correspondió

"No te hagas el inocente, Meiling dice que los vio en una actitud muy…"

"¿amistosa? Pues creo que así tiene que ser la relación con tus compañeros para que no tengas problemas" y sin darle tiempo a responder salí apresuradamente de la casa

Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas pudieran llevarme, ¡rayos! Sakura se estaba metiendo en graves problemas, no puedo permitir que… que…

"¿No puedes permitir que qué?" volteé a todos lados, pero no la vi por ningún lado

"Estoy aquí arriba" escuché nuevamente, y fue que la vi, estaba sentada en una de las ramas del cerezo a mi izquierda "Veo que te sorprendo" me dijo sonriente, mientras de un salto bajaba "¿No puedes permitir que qué?" preguntó nuevamente

"¿Puedes leer mi mente?"

"Por supuesto que no" respondió en medio de una carcajada "Lo estabas gritando mientras corrías, te veías muy divertido" le sonreí yo también y ella bajó del árbol

"Sakura…"

"No digas nada, no te preocupes" nuevamente esa sonrisa, no sé porque pero cada vez que la veo me hace desear verla nuevamente "Apresúrate que llegaremos tarde a la escuela, y mira que como la jefa de grupo no puedo darme ese lujo" me quedé paralizado mientras ella seguía avanzando

"¿Qué?"

"Pues sí, soy la jefa de grupo, ¿ya lo habías olvidado?"

"Pero… tu"

"¿Yo qué?" me observó de una manera muy diferente a como lo había hecho antes, como si ya lo supiera todo pero solo quisiera que yo se lo dijera, tal vez sea así

"No recordaba que fueras la jefa de grupo, lo siento"

"No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente"

"Sakura…"

"Dime"

"¿Qui…?"

"¡Xiao Lang!" no ella, no ahora, no por favor "Es una lástima que no me hayas esperado para venir juntos a la escuela, después de todo, estamos comprometidos"

"¡No estamos comprometidos!" traté de alejarme de ella, pero no lo hice al ver que Sakura se le acercaba

"Buenos días Li"

"Buenos días Kinomoto, ¿podría saber qué haces con mi prometido?"

"Nos encontramos aquí y…" la conversación siguió, pero yo ya no estaba escuchando

Kinomoto… se apellida Kinomoto, eso no puedes ser posible, así es como… Tranquilízate Syaoran , seguramente solo estás alucinando, es imposible que se apelliden igual, o tal vez si, tal vez son primas, o ni siquiera tienen alguna relación entre sí, Kinomoto es un apellido muy común, ¿no es así?

Si saber como mis pies me llevaron hasta la escuela, y de esa manera a nuestro salón, donde nuevamente no presté atención a las clases, observé la ventana, y ahí, justo en medio del jardín la vi.

Me puse de pie rápidamente, y sin pedir permiso salí del salón corriendo lo más rápido que pude hasta que llegué al punto exacto en donde la había visto, pero no había nada. Busqué en los lugares cercanos, pero nada, incluso fui al salón, a ese salón, y lo único que vi fueron los escombros.

No pude resistirlo más y me arrojé al suelo en desesperación, mientras me aferraba a una de las sillas oxidadas; las lágrimas caían sobre mi rostro, y cuando abrí los ojos una luz me envolvió, mientras un calor que conocía perfectamente me inundaba el cuerpo.

"Veo que te gusta venir aquí, y puedo comprenderlo, a quien no le gusta dormir en vez de estar en clases"

"¿Sakura?"

"Por lo menos esta vez si supiste quien era, mientras estabas dormido no dejabas de murmurar Ying Fa" la observé sin comprender, y después me levanté "¿a dónde vas?"

"Me voy, no quiero perder más clases"

"Las clases han terminado, ya es casi de noche"

"¿Qué?"

"La maestra estuvo a punto de darte una sanción cuando saliste así, pero logré convencerla de que estabas en la enfermería porque te sentías mal y no por flojera" evité mirarla a la cara, no quería hacerlo "Un gracias estaría bien"

"No tengo que agradecerte nada"

"¿No que te gusta que las personas ayuden?"

"No necesito tu ayuda, creo que ya te lo he dicho, déjame sólo"

"No lo haré, nunca te dejaré solo, te queda claro" me sorprendieron bastante sus palabras, y más cuando tomó sus manos entre su rostro "No sabes la angustia que tuve al verte tirado afuera de la enfermería inconsciente, me preocupé bastante" me separé rápidamente

"¿Afuera de la enfermería?"

"Si, ¿por qué?" nuevamente salí corriendo, y escuché sus pasos venir detrás de mi

Llegué nuevamente a el salón de clases abandonado, y ahí, justo donde había visto la luz estaba un pequeño puntito de la misma flotando. Me acerqué y la observé, pero al instante una imagen pasó ante mis ojos y la aplasté, apagándola.

"¿Qué ocurre?" me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella

"¿Qué relación tienes con Ying Fa Kinomoto?" noté como sus ojos se habrían de la sorpresa, había dado en el clavo

"Es una simple conocida" noté como esquivaba mi mirada, pero no la iba a dejar librarse de mi

"Dime la verdad" tomé sus hombros con mis manos y ella volteó la cabeza "¡Dime que es de ti!" volteó nuevamente la mirada, y sin darme tiempo a resistirme, me besó.

Ese beso que llevaba tanto tiempo posponiendo, ese beso que parecía no querer llegar, el beso que ella siempre terminaba dejando inconcluso. Nuestros labios se unían de una forma que no había sentido antes, como si estuviera predestinado que esto ocurriera, como si ambos estuviéramos dando nuestras vidas para poder disfrutar de esto.

"Espero que esto responda tu pregunta" susurró mientras se iba, y aunque traté de perseguirla, parecía que se hubiera desvanecido.

El día que finalmente encuentras el lugar a donde quieres, ¿cómo sabes que es el correcto?

Cuando encuentras lo que desde hace tanto tiempo has estado buscando, ¿cómo sabes si en verdad era lo que querías desde un principio?

Cuando todos tus deseos se hacen realidad, cuando la felicidad te ha alcanzado finalmente, ¿por qué sientes un pequeño vacío, como si nada de esto fuera correcto?

Hoy se cumplen dos años desde aquél fatídico accidente, hoy se cumplen dos años desde que me di cuenta que mi presencia en éste mundo era imprescindible para todos, excepto para mi.

Ella, mi mejor amiga desde siempre, la persona que había estado junto a mi en cada momento, lugar y circunstancia, la persona a la que más he amado en toda mi vida, Ying Fa Kinomoto.

Ese día nos encontrábamos en un rincón del patio de la escuela, era mi cumpleaños y ella me sonreía de una forma maravillosa cuando me entregó un pequeño paquete, el cual abría de una manera entusiasta.

"Como tiendes a perder siempre los bolígrafos consideré que éste sería el regalo perfecto" y lo era, especialmente porque tenía grabadas nuestras iniciales, junto con un pequeño letrero, 'amigos sobre todas las cosas'

"Es estupendo, jamás lo perderé, desde ahora lo atesoraré como uno de los objetos más valiosos que tengo"

"No es necesario que hagas eso" me dijo sonriente y me observó con esos ojos verdes que tanto revolotean en mi mente

"Claro que sí es necesario, es necesario porque…" tragué un poco de saliva, este era el momento, hoy sería el día "Ying Fa, tengo que decirte que, desde hace mucho tiempo, yo…" ella colocó su dedo índice sobre mis labios y no me dejó continuar

"Syao, mi querido Syao, permíteme ser yo la que habla, permíteme ser yo la que te diga todo lo que siento por ti" y sin decir más, colocó sus labios sobre los míos

Fue algo magnífico, como si mi vida dependiera de seguir recibiendo el calor de su cuerpo a través de sus labios. La abracé lo más fuerte que pudo, y al momento de separarnos los dos, al mismo tiempo, nos confesamos el gran amor que nos sentíamos y que por tanto tiempo había estado oculto.

Ese fue el mejor y peor día de mi vida. Al llegar al salón de clases (porque hasta el momento todavía no habían dado inicio), nos sentamos cada uno en nuestro respectivo asiento sin dejar de observarnos.

Al instante fuimos rodeados por varios de nuestros compañeros, que habían notado el nuevo cambio en nosotros, y comenzaron a hacer varias preguntas.

Al llegar la maestra al salón todos corrieron a sus asientos sin dejar de sonreírnos y felicitarnos, hasta que la profesora puso orden.

"Jóvenes, hoy les quiero presentar a una nueva alumna, su nombre es Li Meiling, y como sospecho que habrán adivinado por el apellido, es la prima de Syaoran" me sorprendí bastante, después de todo, no la veía desde que cumplí los 6 años de edad

"Buenos días a todos" dijo entrando con una gran sonrisa "Mi nombre es Li Meiling, pero se equivoca profesora" todos la miraron extrañados "Xiao Lang no es mi primo, es mi prometido"

Todos intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa, y rápidamente las dirigieron a mi, incluida Ying Fa, quien lanzó un suspiro de alivio al notar que yo tenía exactamente la misma expresión

"Hola mi querido Syaoran" dijo acercándose a mi y dándome un beso en la mejilla, el cual, por mucho que lo intenté no pude detener "Espero que me hayas extrañado mi amado prometido"

"¿A qué te refieres?" le pregunté "Tu y yo no estamos comprometidos"

"No seas tímido, comprendo que te de vergüenza admitirlo en clase, pero no te preocupes, no creo que haya nada de malo en darlo a conoces"

"Te equivocas, tu y yo no estamos comprometidos"

"¡Claro que si! Tu me pediste que me casara contigo cuando éramos vecinos"

"No se de que me estás hablando" una serie de bofetadas se estrellaron contra mis mejillas

"¡Señorita Li! Ese no es el comportamiento que espero en mi salón de clases, espero que se comporte y la próxima vez arregle sus asuntos personales en otro lugar y tiempo"

Las clases continuaron, y cuando llegó el receso tomé la mano de Ying Fa y nos dirigimos a nuestro lugar favorito

"Ying Fa, tu sabes que…"

"No te preocupes, se que no estabas enterado de eso"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Cualquiera lo sabría al ver tu expresión" respondió sonriente, me acerqué lentamente a su rostro dispuesto a besarla nuevamente, pero la voz de Meiling me interrumpió

"Así que por esto fue por lo que negaste nuestro compromiso" Ying Fa movió sus labios y me dio un beso en la mejilla

"Soluciona esto, no te preocupes, te veré luego" y caminó lejos de ahí

"Comprendo que tengas un encaprichamiento por esa niña, pero eso debe de acabar, he venido a reunirme contigo para ser una pareja oficial"

"Ya te lo he dicho, tu y yo no estamos comprometidos"

"Si lo estamos, y será anunciado a toda la familia este mismo fin de semana, tu madre ya se está encargando de eso"

"¿Este fin de semana?"

"Así es, así que más te vale que termines con ella o las consecuencias serán serías"

"¿En verdad eso fue lo que te dijo?" yo asentí en silencio "No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada, tal vez yo sea la que deba de hablar con ella"

"No creo que sea un hueso tan fácil de roer"

"Vamos, no te refieras a tu 'prometida' de esa manera"

"Eso no lo digas ni en broma" rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y acerqué nuevamente mis labios a los suyos. Cuando nos separamos ella me sonreía

"¿No te cansas de hacer eso?"

"Y es tan sólo el primer día" respondí "¿te acompaño a casa?"

"Tengo que arreglar unas cosas en el salón para el festival de mañana, vete tu, no te preocupes"

"Está bien, nos veremos mañana" la besé nuevamente y salí del salón.

Al llegar a mi casa noté un ambiente bastante frío, pero no le di importancia. Me dirigí a mi habitación, pero al entrar vi una figura sentada al pie de la cama

"Hola mi querido Xiao Lang"

"¿Qué hace en mi habitación?"

"Terminaste con el estorbo"

"¿Cuál estorbo?" pregunté bastante molesto, me estaba comenzando a cortar al paciencia

"Veo que no, pero así será más difícil que la superes, si tan sólo me hubieras hecho caso"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" el miedo estaba comenzando a apoderarse de mi cuerpo, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de porque ocurría eso

"Pues, digamos que yo te pedí que terminaras con este pequeño problema por las buenas, pero parece que tuve razón al tomar cartas en el asunto"

"Aclara tu punto" las ganas de salir de ahí me invadieron, y fue ahí que me di cuenta, no era miedo por mi, era miedo por… "¿Qué le vas a hacer a Ying Fa?"

"Yo, nada, más bien pregúntate lo que ya hicieron los hombres que trabajan para tu madre"

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude. El miedo ya se había apoderado de cada una de mis células y lo estaba mostrando al aumentar mi velocidad, pero cuando llegué ya era muy tarde.

Cámaras de televisión y reporteros por todos lados, el sonido de ambulancias, patrullas y camiones de bomberos taladraba mis oídos, pero lo que atrapó completamente mi atención fue el salón en llamas justo frente a mis ojos.

Traté de acercarme lo más que pude, pero todos me lo impedían, decían que era muy peligroso, pero a mi no me importaba, tenía que sacarla.

"¡Ying Fa!" gritaba con todas mis fuerzas "¡Ying Fa!"

"¿Había alguien adentro?" preguntó la que reconocí como mi directora, pero yo no le presté atención, lo único que me interesaba era sacar a Ying Fa de ahí, ayudarla

"¡YING FA!" mis gritos desgarraban mi garganta, pero ni siquiera me daba cuenta "¡YING FA!"

Con todas mis fuerzas traté de soltarme de las manos que me sostenían, pero no pude. Volteé a ver quien era y descubrí que era mi madre, mi propia madre.

Fue en ese momento que perdí las esperanzas, caí sobre mis rodillas mientras las lágrimas caían sobre mi rostro, y gritaba una y otra vez su nombre nuevamente, no dejé de hacerlo hasta que los bomberos finalmente hubieron extinto el fuego.

Uno de ellos, el que aparentaba ser el jefe, se acercó a mi y se hincó para colocarse a mi altura.

"Disculpe, ¿usted conoce a la persona que se encontraba dentro?" no respondí, simplemente agaché la cabeza "Lo sentimos mucho, las llamas estaban ya muy avanzadas cuando se nos dio aviso, el salón no contaba con alarma ni con extintor, no pudimos ingresar, y para cuando apagamos el fuego, ya era demasiado tarde"

Mi cabeza se dirigió hacia donde una camilla era ingresada a la ambulancia, y apartir de ese momento perdí el rumbo de mi vida.

¿Qué haces cuando todos tus sueños son frustrados?

¿Qué haces cuándo nada sale como tú lo querías?

¿Qué haces cuándo tu felicidad se desvanece después de un arduo intento de alcanzarla?

Mi mente se encuentra borrosa, me siento frustrado.

Creo que ya una vez dije que soy patético, pero creo que la palabra se queda corta. El verla alejarse de mi nuevamente me hizo darme cuenta que nunca la he olvidado, y creo que nunca lo haré.

Sus labios sobre los míos me hicieron reconocerla, me hicieron darme cuenta que la persona de mis sueños y de mis pesadillas estaba justo frente a mis ojos y no me había atrevido a percibirlo.

Ella es la mujer de mi vida, mi alma gemela, mi razón de ser, es por eso que regresó. Mi ángel terminó convirtiéndose en uno verdadero con la responsabilidad de ayudarme a seguir adelante, sí, es mi ángel de la guarda.

Después de caminar un poco me encontré con Meiling, a quien solo le lancé una mirada de terrible desprecio, la cual ella pareció no comprender muy bien, y decidió seguirme.

"Veo que ya estás mejor, me alegro mucho amor" no volteé a verla, preferí mejor no prestarle atención "Xiaolang, te estoy hablando" seguí caminando, hasta que me vi a la puerta de la casa

Entré precipitadamente y azoté la puerta, de manera que Meiling no logró entrar detrás de mi, lo que ocasionó que mi madre, quien había observado toda la escena, me detuviera justo al pie de la escalera

"¿Qué ocurre Xiaolang?"

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres saber qué ocurre?" la ira finalmente se había apoderado de mi cuerpo, o más bien, finalmente había logrado salir de él

"No me alces la voz y responde a mi pregunta" me exigió al mismo tiempo que Meiling entraba furiosa

"Estuvo con Kinomoto, la jefa de grupo"

"¿Kinomoto? ¿Qué no ese era el nombre de…?"

"Justamente" respondió la china, mientras yo le lanzaba una mirada despectiva

"Dejen de hablar de ella como si… como si…"

"Como si que Xiaolang, tu querida Ying Fa hace mucho que ha muerto, y esa tal Sakura Kinomoto no durará mucho"

No sé que me impulsó, pero al instante me lancé sobre Meiling y la golpeé, a decir verdad, no recuerdo cuantas veces, simplemente me di cuenta de que mis puños estaban llenos de sangre.

La rabia me consumió, pero esta vez no fue por ella, fue por mi, porque fui un tonto, porque no me di cuenta de las consecuencias, es mi culpa que todo haya pasado, yo me involucré con ella, yo me enamoré de ella, y ella regresó por mi, por mi culpa.

"Te equivocas Syaoran" levanté la cabeza rápidamente y observé a la persona que se encontraba de pie delante de mi

"Yi… Ying Fa" susurré sin

"Kino… moto" balbuceó Meiling mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza y la observaba fijamente con una sonrisa "Veo que jamás te fuiste"

"Sí me fui, pero regresé para ayudar a Syaoran, tal como tú me lo pediste" esta vez yo observé a ambas con una mirada de sorpresa

"Muchas gracias, fue bueno volverlo a ver sonreír"

"Si, pero sabes que esa sonrisa…"

"Lo sé, y no me importa"

Sakura se me acercó y me pidió que me moviera un poco, para así poder ayudar a levantar a Meiling, lo cual hizo con bastante trabajo

"No son heridas muy graves, podré curarlas rápidamente" Ying Fa colocó sus manos sobre la frente de Meiling, con lo cual la sangre, las marcas de golpes y el resto de las heridas fue desapareciendo poco a poco

"Muchas gracias, supongo que ya es hora de irme" mi ángel asintió, y con una sonrisa, Meiling caminó hacia la puerta

"¡Meiling!" exclamó mi madre "¿A dónde vas?"

"Ya lo ha escuchado, es hora de irme, yo no soy la persona ideal para Syaoran, le he hecho demasiado daño, y ahora que finalmente ha vuelto a sonreír aunque sea un poco es hora de que me marche para siempre"

"Pero… quien…" Meiling no la escuchó y salió de la casa, sin darme tiempo de pedirle una explicación

"Ieran Li, ha cometido asesinatos, traiciones, y lo más importante, no supo querer a su propio hijo. Esta es su última advertencia, redímase o las consecuencias serán extremadamente severas"

"¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú para decirme todo eso?"

"Mi nombre es Ying Fa Kinomoto, y morí hace ya casi dos años en un incendio provocado por usted. Vine aquí con una misión en específico, pero también se me encargó que le diera esta última advertencia, ya es su decisión si la escucha o no"

"¿En verdad crees que te voy a creer?" Mi madre parecía estar saliendo de sus casillas, mientras un extraño sudor atravesaba su rostro

"¿Quiere pruebas?" Observé como mi madre al instante se tomaba con las manos la cabeza, mientras gritaba por el dolor de algo que no podía comprender, después lanzó una mirada de ira a Sakura y salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación "Creo que no me ha escuchado"

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?" Sakura me sonrió y acarició mi rostro con su mano, una mano ahora extremadamente cálida

"Hace un año que Meiling comenzó a darse cuenta de tu situación, de tu odio hacia todos, de cómo poco a poco te consumías, al grado de que ella comenzó a orar. Oraba por ti, para que te recuperaras, pero no ocurría nada.

Pero una noche yo me aparecí en su sueño, y le pregunté si el amor que sentía por ti era tan grande que desaparecería de tu vista si tu volvieras a sonreír, ella contestó que no le importaba irse, y fue así como el trato quedó sellado.

Dios nuestro señor me dio la autorización de venir aquí y ayudarte, y finalmente lo he logrado. Pero tu también tienes que redimirte, tienes que depurar esos sentimientos de odio, ira y venganza, tienes que dejarme ir"

"¿Dejarte ir? Un momento… eso quiere decir que…"

"Mi estancia aquí no estaba planeada para ser eterna, y ahora que he cumplido mi misión debo de partir para siempre"

"Pero…"

"Syaoran, déjame ir con la confianza de que me olvidarás en poco tiempo y que seguirás tu vida, de que serás feliz" la observé a los ojos y me di cuenta que a pesar de todo le estaba doliendo mucho

Me acerqué lentamente a ella, y coloqué suavemente mis labios sobre los suyos. Al principio se resistió, pero conforme pasó el tiempo comenzó a ceder, para después corresponderme.

La acerqué más a mi cuerpo, y ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos. El beso duró interminables minutos, hasta que finalmente me fui separando poco a poco de ella.

"Te lo prometo" le respondí con una gran sonrisa la cual fue correspondida, por última vez

Ying Fa, Sakura Kinomoto comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, mientras una lágrima, esta vez de felicidad, comenzaba a surcar su rostro

"Algún día nos volveremos a ver" dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, tratando de grabarme una imagen que no volvería a ver en toda mi vida.

Después de quedarme ahí por varios minutos, observando al vacío, sonreí nuevamente y comencé a caminar lentamente hacia las escaleras, justo al mismo tiempo que una joven de quince años despertaba bruscamente en una cama de hospital


End file.
